


I know You, You Don't Know Me

by TokyoKitty



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a guardian looking after him, he doesn't know it but he always feels someone watching him even though no one's around. He thinks he's finally going crazy from the incident that happened 6 months ago, as enemies keep bursting from the inside out without him doing the killing, but it was just her trying to ensure his survival. His guardian that Sarif hired to protect Adam from the missions and himself, the one that Adam doesn't know about yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her

She remembers the day Sarif hired her to protect Adam. It was just 2 months after it happened, Megan Reed being kidnapped and Adam getting injured so badly that he almost died. She remembers standing there next to Sarif as they stared down at Adams unconscious form in the hospital bed with the best prosthetics money can buy. She knew Sarif valued Adams life like his own, that Sarif would do anything to keep Adam alive. Now 6 months later and already back on the job, she watches Adam slaughter the men threatening to take down Sarif and his company and she helps, bursting her hand through the enemies chest while she is still invisible, and watches Adams face turn to confusion before he continues his job. She only helps when she thinks that there's too many people for Adam to handle on his own and it has saved his life more than once.

After the mission, she follows Adam back to Sarif industries for a bit before going ahead of him and going up to Sarif's office to talk. She doesn't want Adam to see her yet, that was why she is still invisible to him, she needs to wait til Sarif asks her to. She isn't invisible to Sarif as she stands there in her black one-piece leather outfit, matching high-heel boots, gloves, and special helmet. This helmet allows her and Sarif to communicate to each other, it acting like a computer screen and only displaying things she wants it to to other people. When she isn't displaying anything, she loves to watch people try to figure out what she's feeling and that was why she loves the even more mysteriousness of hiding behind a darkened helmet and a computer. 

After just starting the conversation, her helmet warns her of Adams approaching form, and she goes invisible just as Adam walks in, leaving Sarif to finish his sentence in what appears to be in empty air. She watched Adam look around in a confused way, as he must've heard Sarif talking but didn't see her as he walked in, before he said,"Boss? Are you alright?" Sarif sighed before saying,"Yes, Adam. I am just talking to Bandit." Adam just looked around again and said,"Bandit? Is that even a real name?" Sarif said,"It's her name, I didn't give it to her." Adam said,"I don't see anyone else in here besides us." Sarif sighed again and said,"I think it's time you guys finally meet face to face where you guys can actually see each other, Bandit it's time to show yourself to Adam." just a foot away from Adam, she took away her invisibility cloaking system and watched Adam just about crap himself from seeing someone so close to him all of a sudden.

She backed away from Adam as the words,"I'm Bandit. It's nice to finally meet you to where you can see me too." were displayed on the glass screen of her helmet. She watched Adam read her words before he said," 'Where you can finally see me too' ? what do you mean by that?" Sarif said,"Now Adam before you get any ideas about her trying to kill you, I hired her to protect you." she said,"It's true. I've been watching over you since 2 months after your accident." Adam said,"Why? I don't need protecting, Sarif industries does." Sarif only  said,"You're right Adam, but you're the only hope I have of keeping this industry alive. She's here to protect you so you don't die." she crossed her arms in boredom before looking out the window of the ten foot tall building to keep herself entertained. She turned back around and watched Adam say,"Who else knows about her?" she finally said,"Pritchard." Adam said,"Pritchard does?" Sarif said,"Of course. It is his job to help you guys on missions. But for now, i'll see what else needs to get done and i'll call you both when I need you." she nodded and with that, she turned invisible and silently walked out.

After the day was done, she followed Adam to his house without his knowing at first but as he got to his door, he finally turned around and looked around before saying,"Alright Bandit, are you behind me? I'd show myself right about now." she finally showed herself and Adam said,"How long have you been following me?" she said,"Ever since you left Sarif industries." he said,"Don't do that." she said,"I live in here too." she pointed up before saying,"Two floors above you. unfortunately, if you want to find out where I live, you'll have to follow me or ask Sarif." with that, she turned and left Adam to do whatever he pleased. On the way to her apartment, however, she swore she heard someone following her but whenever she looked behind her, she didn't see anyone there. Just before she reached home, she pulled up her tracking device for Adam and smiled, she knew it was Adam following her the whole time. With that, she entered her home for the night and couldn't wait til tomorrow. 


	2. Operation Protect Adam

The next day when she got to work, she expected Pritchard to greet her as usual but she was surprised when it was Adam that greeted her instead. He said,"Sarif wants us to get started on a mission, Pritchard will fill us in." she said,"Well, Pritchard would've told me that himself wouldn't he have?" Adam appeared to actually blush as he said,"Well, he was busy so he said that I should tell you instead as soon as you got here." she nodded and headed to the staff lounge with Adam following her the whole way. As soon as they got there, she checked Adams vital signs and concluded that he was slightly dehydrated and made him a sandwich and put orange juice in a cup. When she was done and turned to face Adam, she saw a look of confusion and curiosity on his face before she held out the items. He said,"What? I don't need food. I ate breakfast before I came in." she still held out the items as she said,"Your body is showing slight signs of dehydration, you need to eat." before he could say anything else, she said,"If I let you die from something as small as this, I would never forgive myself and neither would Sarif." Adam seemed to contemplate it before he sighed and said,"Alright." she put a smiley face icon on her screen and handed Adam the food she made him. 

She saw Pritchard pass the staff lounge before he did a double take and then approached them as he said,"There you guys are, I've been waiting for you for 30 minutes. Listen, there's no time to explain now but Sarif is having Malik fly you both to China." Adam said,"China? Why?" Pritchard said,"To handle some business over there. You guys have to leave now." she nodded and headed up to the helipad, Adam behind her eating the sandwich. Pretty soon they were off and she watched as Adam ate the rest of the sandwich. She checked his vitals again and saw that his vitals had returned to normal. She said,"Your vitals are normal again." Adam said,"I still think it was unnecessary. I don't need you to take care of me all the time." she said,"I understand, but now you'll thank me. Now that your vital signs are normal, you won't be as tired when we take on the mission." he said,"I don't think it matters. I'm always tired anyway." she said,"It's going to be a long flight, so you should rest while you still can." he said,"I don't need to rest right now, i'm not that tired." she secretly released a bottle of chloroform and said,"Too late." she made sure that the chloroform wouldn't reach Malik by keeping the door to the pilot seat closed and before she knew it, Adam had passed out. 

She held Adam as he slept and looked out the window to the scenery of the ocean. She knew that Adam would eventually find out her secret, the secret that only Sarif and Pritchard knew about, but until that time came she wouldn't worry about it. She looked down at Adam and gently stroked his cheek. She knew that behind this hardened man, there was a boy longing to be held and loved, and she would provide it for him so long as she was protecting him. She found an emergency fire-retardant blanket and placed it over his form before looking back to the oceanic scenery. When they arrived in China, she gently woke up Adam and watched as he sprung up from his sleep like he had a nightmare before she said,"We're here." Adam looked at her before looking out the door at the city scene and getting out. When she got out, Adam said,"You forced me to fall asleep." she said,"Yes." Adam said,"Why? I told you that I didn't need to sleep." she said,"because it's my job to take care of you." before Adam could say another thing, she turned and headed to the nearest hotel. 

After they bought a temporary hotel room, Pritchard filled them on a mission about clearing a gang attack and they automatically got on the job, weeding out the threats to the citizens. After the first mission was done, they went back to their hotel room and she turned away as Adam prepared to go to bed. After he was done, she turned back to face him and she watched as Adam got in bed. She sat on the couch and Adam said,"You're not going to bed too?" she said,"Not right now, I need to make sure nothing bad happens." Adam sighed and said,"Alright. good night." she said,"Good night Adam." and after a bit, Adam fell asleep. Like she said, she made sure nothing happened for a while before finally going in another room and falling asleep.


	3. She's A What?

The next morning, she woke up before Adam and got dressed into her leather outfit and made breakfast for Adam. When Adam was awake and finished with everything, they both continued their mission. Within a few days, they had finished their job in China for the moment. However, on the way to the VTOL, an enemy managed to momentarily survive the shooting that Adam gave him, just long enough to use one last of his rockets before finally collapsing to the ground dead. Fortunately, her computer had warned her about the oncoming attack and she shoved Adam away into cover before the rocket hit her. Miraculously, no one else was hurt and everything else was fine except for her, herself. Before the rocket had hit her, she had used her force field shield which protected Malik and the VTOL from the blast and even though it kept her from getting completely blasted, her arms weren't so lucky and they were completely destroyed, revealing the wires that controlled her arms. 

She was blasted into the side of the VTOL, which thankfully didn't cause any damage except for a scratch that her helmet caused, and she heard Adam yell out as the computer in her helmet threw warnings at her about all the damage caused to her systems. After she cleared the screen and was able to see again, she saw Adam looking over her in confusion as he stared at the wires poking out of where her arms were suppose to be. Malik helped her up and she was helped into the VTOL, Adam behind her. As soon as Adam sat down, he said,"Explain." she looked over at him from her seat and said,"I'll explain later, I'm using more energy doing things." with that, all was quiet again and she could feel Adam eyeing her. Within 2 hours of reaching Sarif Industries, she looked over at Adam and said,"I'll need to go to Pritchard." Adam said,"Pritchard knows about this?" she only nodded and was back to remaining silent despite Adams determination to get more answers out of her. 

When they arrived back at Sarif Industries, she automatically headed to Pritchards office, Adam behind her and she managed to kick open his office door, which startled to soul out of him. He was about to start complaining about her kicking his door open, but that all disappeared when he noticed that she didn't have any arms to open the door with. He automatically got a chair and said,"Sit." she obeyed his order as he got a tool box and a box full of spare parts for her. As he got everything ready, he said,"Jesus, what happened to your arms Bandit?" she would've answered, had her power cells not been low on energy. Pritchard, either completely oblivious or not caring about Adams presence, set the toolbox and box of spare parts beside her before ripping her leather suit open, revealing way more to Adam than she wanted him to see. 

Pritchard must have sensed her discomfort because he said,"Sorry. You know this is the only way I can reach your arm ports." she saw the discomfort on Adams face as well as Pritchard started working on replacing her arms. She always had a brave stature because her hard, impenetrable skin made it to where nothing could injure her internal systems, but she still could feel pain underneath the skin and that was why she was trying her hardest not to murder Pritchard as he worked on replacing the destroyed wires and finally giving her arms again. She tested her new arms to make sure they were working properly before fixing her clothes and facing Adam again. Finally Adam said,"How long have you known, Pritchard?" Pritchard said,"Before you ask that, do you even know what she _is_?" Adam seemed to contemplate that thought deeply as he stared over her closely before he said,"Wait, she isn't a human?" Pritchard scoffed and said,"No, of course not. She's an android. A robot built to look and act like a human." she finally said,"Pritchard has known this secret ever since I started working here, after your incident." Adam seemed to take it in before he finally said,"Who else knows about this secret?" 

She said,"Mr. Sarif knows as well." Adam said,"So why didn't I know about it until now?" she said,"Because, Sarif was afraid that you wouldn't trust me knowing that I was a machine." Adam said,"What, is everyone turning full machine now?" she said,"I'm the only one of my kind." before she could say more, she heard Sarif ping her through her helmet, signalling her and Adam to go up to Sarifs office. She said,"I'm sorry to cut this short, but me and Adam have to go see Sarif now." as she walked past Adam, he said,"I'm not finished asking questions yet." she gently took Adam by his arm and said,"Yes you are. Sarif knows more than Pritchard does. And Sarif wants to talk to us anyway." with a irritated growl, Adam followed her up to Sarifs office and once they entered the office, Sarif said,"Good, I was wondering why it was taking you so long to get up here." she said,"Sorry, I had to replace my arms." Sarif said,"Oh. What happened?" She said,"They were blown off by a rocket launcher." he said,"Oh. Anyway, how did the mission go?" she said,"It was successful." he said,"That's fantastic. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to send you both back there for another mission." Adam said,"For what?" Sarif said,"The terrorist threats are getting worse, the people are starting to get worried. I need you both to go there and take out their leaders." she nodded and said,"Ok. When are you sending us back?" Sarif said,"Tomorrow morning. For now, you guys can go home and rest." she nodded and headed out, Adam talking to Sarif a little bit before following her out.

When they got to their apartment complex, she expected Adam to stop when they got to the door to his home, but she was surprised when Adam kept following her. When they reached her front door, she turned and faced him and said,"What do you need, Adam?" she noticed that he shifted in nervousness a little before saying,"I was just curious. Do you mind if i stay the night here for tonight?" she thought about it before saying,"Sure." she opened the door before walking in, Adam following and looking around at the scenery. She said,"I don't have much, but you can sleep on the couch if you want." he said,"Thank you." she nodded and handed Adam extra pillows and blankets before going in her room to change. After she was done, she crawled into bed before getting comfortable and falling asleep.


End file.
